pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Aston Martin
Aston Martin is an English car brand, now owned by an investment group around David Richards . The car brand is also known for the James Bond movies , in which the main character often drives around in an Aston Martin. Contents * 1 History * 2 See also * 3 Current models * 4 Model History ** 4.1 Future Models ** 4.2 Concept Models ** 4.3 Models from 2000 ** 4.4 Models from 1940 to 2000 ** 4.5 Models of 1921-1940 * 5 Today ** 5.1 AMG Engines History Engineer Robert Bamford and Lionel Martin started in 1914 with the construction of cars after both men had a year previously decided together cars from the brand Singer to sell. The first car was an Isotta Fraschinichassis built 1400 cc racer. The name Aston Martin emerged with a victory of Lionel Martin on " Aston Clinton Hillclimb "near the village of Aston Clinton. In the workshop on Abingdon Road in Kensington Built in 1915, the first recorded car. During the First World War, production was at Aston Martin still. After the war, Aston Martin revived by Count Louis Zborowski . In 1920 , however, stepped in Bamford, and Aston Martin racing cars made in 1922 to participate in Grand Prix of France . In addition, in Brooklands broken wereldsnelheids- and -duurrecords, but production models would allow itself a few years of waiting. In 1924, Lionel Martin and the brand went bankrupt, after which a number of wealthy investors under the name Renwick and Bertelli took over the brand. Led by Lord Charnwood was "Aston Martin Motors moved to Feltham . In 1927 a 10HP was presented. The brand known at this time some successes include Le Mans and the Ultster . In 1931 the brand was, after liquidity problems, taken by Lance Prideaux-Brune and R. Gordon Sutherland . These new owners decided in 1936 to concentrate on the production of cars that were designed for normal road. After during the Second World War was to have been dormant for Aston Martin in 1947 acquired by Sir David Brown , a tractor manufacturer ( David Brown Limited ). A year after Brown took over the brand Lagonda over, and added brand legally and physically at Aston Martin. In 1954 Brown bought a location on the Tickford Street in Newport Pagnell , and that ushered in the DB1 from the beginning of the now classic series of cars called DB (the initials of David Brown). After the DB1 and DB2 was in 1957 introduced the racing DB3. The driven by a 3.7L engine DB4 "Grand Touring" created in 1958 for a turnaround in the history of the brand which it was decided to specialize in cars that were designed for normal road. An absolute highlight was in 1964 using the world famous DB5 in the James Bond films Goldfinger and Thunderball (and later in films GoldenEye , Tomorrow Never Dies , Casino Royale and Skyfall ). The DB5 was also seen in The World is Not Enough . A small piece of the scene was cut from the film. After the DB5 successively followed the DB6 (1965-1970) and the DBS and DBS V8 (1967-1972), which was called at the last Vantage. While James Bond in 1969, yet the Aston Martin DBS controlled " On Her Majesty's Secret Service "it is actually from 1968 less with Aston Martin, and the brand in 1972 was acquired by Company Developments . Partly because of increasing environmental demands, the company was again in trouble and in 1975 the brand was acquired by American businessmen George Minden and Peter Sprague . The new owners renovated the model line with the introduction of the V8 Vantage in 1977 and the convertible version of the Vantage that bore the name Volante. In 1980 Aston Martin came out with the Bulldog, a prototype that was to prove that Aston Martin was able to build a "supercar". This prototype was a prelude to the Lagonda, for that time very futuristic wedge-shaped sedan. Subsequently, the company was sold twice before the general managers Victor Gauntlett and Tim Healey bought the company in 1984. Eventually Ford in 1987 75% owner of Aston Martin. In 1993, Ford purchased the remaining shares of Victor Gauntlett and brought under the famous brand in its Premier Automotive Group which also Volvo , Land Rover and Jaguar are housed. After Ford became sole owner there is a lot of money invested in improving production and increasing production. In 1994 a new factory at Banbury Road in Bloxham was commissioned, followed by a new Gaydonfabriek in 2003. In the same year goes James Bond ( The Living Daylights ) after a trip to Lotus in an Aston Martin. This time may be, his boss Bond in an Aston Martin V8 Vantage, which still has reached the end of its life. The V8 is replaced by the Virage. In 1992 a new Vantage was announced which was placed above the Virage. In the following year the DB line was revived with the introduction of the DB7 (1993-2003) as "entry level". In 2003 announced to turn the company back into racing with a new division under the name " Aston Martin Racing . " This division, together with Prodrive, the company responsible for the development and production of the DBR9. This is a car in the GT class and will include among others participated in the 24 Hours of Le Mans . The new impetus as a result of the acquisition of Ford makes Aston Martin now quirky cars like the Aston Martin V8 Vantage (2005-now), DB9 (2003-now) and the Vanquish V12 (2001-present) James Bond in " Die Another Day was allowed to use "as a" company car ". For the future (2007), the Rapide in the pipeline and this will be the first four-door Aston Martin Lagonda be since. Even James Bond continues to be brand loyal. In the movie " Casino Royale "( 2006 ) Bond gets access to the new Aston Martin DBS , and he can make one last ride in the DB5 (it gains 007 during a game of poker ). In Skyfall (2012) James Bond goes back in his familiar DB5 in this car he flees with M. See also * Aston Martin Racing Current models * Aston Martin DB9 * Aston Martin DB9 Volante * Aston Martin V8 Vantage * Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster * Aston Martin V8 Vantage S * Aston Martin V8 Vantage S Roadster * Aston Martin V12 Vantage * Aston Martin V12 Vantage Roadster * Aston Martin V12 Vantage S * Aston Martin V12 Vantage S Roadster * Aston Martin V12 Zagato * Aston Martin Rapide S * Aston Martin Vanquish * Aston Martin Vanquish Volante * Aston Martin DBS * Aston Martin Vulcan * Aston Martin GT3 Model History Today Automotive-parter Bosch has partnered with Aston Martin a new prototype hybrid sports car produced which positively influence the performance of the car. The new car bears the name: DB9 Plug-In Hybrid. The car has not changed because the typical 6.0-liter V12 engine is still operating as a main drive. However, there are two electric motors are built in to the front wheels is also provided with an additional 115 hp per wheel. The motors are powered by a lithium-ion battery 8.6 kWh so that one has a range of 26 kilometers. The performance of the new car to prove that the hybrid system weldegelijk has an additional value. The car accelerates from 0 to 100 km / h in 3.7 seconds despite that 300 kilograms of material was added to the car. The totals ability of the car is 740 horsepower. AMG engines Aston Martin and Mercedes-Benz AMG announced in July 2013 3 have signed a letter of intent. The current motors, manufactured by Ford, are replaced by the engines of the German AMG. Whether it is new jointly developed engines is not yet known. Category:Purveyor Category:Aston Martin